


A message from Her

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> A message from Her<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 366<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Kirk, Winona, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jim receives something he never expected on the return to Earth<br/><b>A/N:</b> written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Resolve to build a new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message from Her

Jim sat on his bed in the silent dorm room. PADD lying next to him on the rumbled sheets. He hadn't taken his boots off and Jim mused to himself that he knew that if Bones came in the door now there would be hell to pay. It was a good thing for his thoughts that his best friend was off at the Hospital checking up and probably being a total pain in the ass to the staff and patients there. Jim smiled at the thought of the gruff and caring ways of Dr Leonard Horatio McCoy. No finer physician in Starfleet.

He looked back down at the PADD and the message blinking there. A message from Her.

The thoughts of Bones had distracted him for a moment but then that brain of his that would never quite quit poked him again about the message.

When the message first appeared he had ignored it, not opening it at all. His finger had hovered over the delete command. It was a childish action but he had never had the healthiest relationships with his mother since his teen years. As a small child there wasn't anyone in the world that he wanted to please more than her. She was the bravest, most beautiful woman in the world to him then. He knew better now.

It was four days before he opened the message and read it. It was now five days after that.

He hadn't told anyone about the message, because it was none of their damn business. Bones had smacked him on the back of the head the other day and when he asked, "what for?" Bones had responded that he just, "needed it!"

The words had been seared into his mind, popping up in the middle of an exam, a meeting with the PR heavies, a visit with Captain Pike, in the mess hall, the shower, everywhere. Jim could not escape them and what they were offering.

So here was Jim, sitting on his bed in the cool dorm room, the uncanny stillness of the Barracks pressing in from outside. The emptiness circling around him as he picked up the PADD and hit the reply button.


End file.
